


Come Back To Me

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cleric June, D&D AU, Fantasy AU, First Kiss, Healing Magic, Love Confessions, M/M, Monk/Wizard Nora, Paladin Alex, Sorcerer Henry, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: To Alex, Henry’s death seemed to happen in slow motion.TEMPORARY character death. Henry is fine.D&D AU
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you Henry’s gonna be ok, don’t worry.

To Alex, Henry’s death seemed to happen in slow motion. 

They had been camped out on the side of the road for the night when they were attacked. 

They had come from all sides and normally, they could take them. And they had been doing pretty well despite being caught off guard. 

But for some reason, the attackers focused their energy on Henry in particular. Nora had just finished bludgeoning the other group’s mage to death with her fists, June was hitting the archer with her spiritual weapon, and Henry was casting spell after spell on whoever was in range. Alex had been fighting in close quarters with their biggest enemy, attacking him repeatedly with his greatsword. 

The man he’d been fighting took one last hit from Alex before falling to his knees and to the side from there. He turned around to see who to attack next when the dagger flew through the air from seemingly out of nowhere. 

Alex’s eyes followed it with mounting horror as it headed straight for Henry. He watched as the dagger sunk into Henry’s chest. Their sorcerer looked down at his chest before looking back up, locking eyes with Alex. 

Henry smiled at Alex. And then his body crumpled and he fell to the ground. 

Alex barely registered the sound of his own scream as he stared at Henry’s lifeless body on the ground. 

What happened next was a blur as suddenly the person who’d thrown the dagger was outlined in a bright light. Alex rushed over and attacked him, furious tears in his eyes blurring his vision as he poured the most power he had into smiting the man with righteous fury. 

The man who’d killed Henry spit blood in Alex’s face before sliding lifelessly off of Alex’s greatsword. 

Alex dropped his sword to the ground and whirled around, running towards Henry. June was already there, and she was crying too. 

“Alex I- I’m all out, I can’t-“

Alex shook his head. “Give me the diamonds. I’ll do it,” he said, hands shaking. 

Quickly June reached into her back and pulled out the three diamonds needed for the spell. She handed them to Alex. 

Alex held them in one hand and pulled Henry into his lap with the other. “You’re not allowed to die on me, you bastard,” Alex said quietly, voice cracking. 

He reached out and cupped Henry’s cheek in his hand. Then he murmured the words to the spell. The diamonds disappeared from his hand and the hand on Henry’s cheek began to glow with life-giving energy, lighting up his face and the area with a golden glow. 

Henry’s eyes shot open and he sat up with a gasp. “What happened?” He asked quickly and Alex let out a choked sob. “Alex?” Henry asked. 

Alex wrapped his arms around Henry and pulled him against his chest with a relieved sigh, tears still running down his face. 

“I lost you,” Alex whispered, voice cracking. “You _died,_ sweetheart.” He’d never called Henry that out loud before. Only ever privately in his head. 

Henry’s arms came up and hugged Alex back, one hand combing soothingly through his hair as Alex cried. “I’m alright, Alex,” he whispered.

“But you _weren’t,_ ” Alex said, “and I never told you-“ he cut off into another sob, burying his face in Henry’s neck as Henry tensed slightly. 

“Never told me _what?_ ” he whispered. 

Alex didn’t answer. Henry pulled back and put his hands on Alex, one on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. “Alex, what didn’t you get to tell me?”

Alex closed his eyes and leaned into the touch of Henry’s hand on his cheek. “If I couldn’t- you’re not allowed to die, Henry. I don’t know what I’d do if we couldn’t save you.”

“Why’s that, love?” Henry whispered. 

Alex opened his eyes and looked into Henry’s blue ones. “Because I love you,” he whispered. 

Henry let out a quiet gasp and closed his eyes. “I’m glad you saved me. I don’t want to die without ever having kissed you.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Wha-“

And then Henry kissed him. Alex melted into it and kissed him back, cupping his face in his hands. 

“I love you too, Alex,” Henry whispered when they pulled apart. 

And Alex calmed down entirely. Everything was gonna be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please give me validation via kudos and comments! I crave it cause I never get any at home! *Dabs in sadness*


End file.
